It can be appreciated that different electronic devices may have different requirements depending upon a particular device's application. For example, operational amplifiers used in precision analog applications have to be able to operate at relatively high voltages while experiencing little to no leakage due to the high voltages and correspondingly high drive currents. It is also desirable for such devices to experience very little low frequency noise and to be very stable such that offset voltages shift very little.
One basic building block of semiconductor circuitry and electronic devices, such as operational amplifiers, is a junction field effect transistor (JFET). It can thus be appreciated that it would be desirable to fashion a JFET that could be operated at high voltages and drive currents while experiencing little to no leakage, and that also experiences very little low frequency noise and has very stable offset voltages so that the device would be suitable for use in precision analog applications, for example.